Electronic devices are becoming an increasingly important part of everyday life. As these devices become smaller and less obtrusive, there is a desire to have more seamless integration with respect to the way people communicate and interact with their environment. Personal digital assistant devices have been introduced that enable people to organize their daily activities. Such devices usually have scheduling programs that manage appointments and that provide reminders for scheduled items. Many people have found these functions indispensable and continue to seek new applications for enhancing their effectiveness.
A problem exists for people who have a tendency to forget items temporarily placed at a particular location. An application that automatically provides a reminder in such cases would be of great value. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a device, such as a personal digital assistant device, or the like, that was able to track items in a particular environment, and to provide information based on separation characteristics.